


The Conclusion Continues!

by froyobro



Series: Long Exposure Fun Stuff [2]
Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Boys In Love, Getting Together, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Maybe fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bless up, but - Freeform, condoms are used!! Good!!, continuation of a fic, safe sex, smutty smut smut, they wont admit it in this one tho, thnx u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froyobro/pseuds/froyobro
Summary: Roller Coaster Porn





	The Conclusion Continues!

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand (read: six (?) people), that roller coaster nasty porn that was hinted at in my prev fic!! IDK if u need to read that before u read this but u do u n have fun!! Alla this belongs to smokeplanet (mars) from the webcomic Long Exposure and this is explicit because it has sex. Alla this is safe, sane and consensual. thx enjoyyyyy!!!!!!Yihfisahdfkjh 1!  
> MORGAN DONT READ THIS MORGAN DONT READ THIS MORGAN DONT READ THIS, if you do, don't think less of me I HAD A DUTY TO SERVE THE PEOPLE  
> Also, first smut so be gentle w me ;)))

Their foreheads touched. The pink light pulsed (Something else was pulsing, too).

Almost in unison, they tilted their heads and brought their lips together, gently. Mitch smelled like cigarettes and burned hair and pine. Jonas smelled like nitrogen gas and plastic and salt.

Neither of them liked how light their press of lips was, but both pretended to enjoy it anyways. Then, as they separated to take a breath, Jonas wiped spit off his mouth and plunged in, fisting his hands in his sweatshirt and Mitch’s stupid wife-beater and mashing their lips together painfully.

The older boy grunted, then leaned in, wrapping his arms around Jonas’ torso tightly. At some point, Jonas had made his way into Mitch’s lap. As their kissing turned into biting and licking, moans and groans grew louder.

It didn’t hurt that as Mitch nipped at Jonas’ pulse point, the latter pressed his front down.

Did Mitch just…whimper?

Jonas grabbed Mitch’s dyed hair and pulled his face back so they could stare at each other. There was drool and they were panting and hair flew in many different directions. Mitch was the one to shoot forward this time, their lips sealing like a promise.

A sweatshirt came off, and Mitch’s fingers flitted across Jonas’ lower back, asking without breaking their spit swap if he could take it off. Jonas breathed in deeply and nodded, helping lift the striped shirt off of him. When the cold air came in to their bubble, Jonas’ nipples hardened and he put his arms around himself self-consciously.

He watched with red cheeks as Mitch took in his freckled body. His gangly fingers roamed, first lightly caressing the freckles as if reverently praying, and then digging his fingers in, reveling in the hiss from the boy on top of him, along with the roll of his hips on Mitch’s own.

“Spots,” He whispered. It was so quiet around them, and neither wanted to bring the peace crashing down. “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Jonas looked away, focusing on an old rotted piece of wood sticking out of the platform, waiting for someone to impale him/her/themselves on it.

Mitch grabbed his chin and turned his face towards him. “Did’ja hear me? Joey?”

He nodded, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Mitch picked up on that and brought his own arms around him, bringing Jonas onto his chest so the freckled boy had to look up at him.

“You—“ He licked his cheek, and the other boy giggled, “are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.”

Jonas buried his face in Mitch’s chest. “Shut up and do somethin’ about it, you sap.”

Mitch grinned wickedly, Jonas could tell without even looking up.

Soon, quick enough to make Jonas jump in his skin, two dinner-plate-sized hands landed on his ass and squeezed. The younger boy first squawked indignantly, but as the hands continued to massage and pinch, it quickly grew into a moan. “M—Mitch…Ah…”

Mitchell Mueller was in fuckin’ Heaven. As he got to grab the greatest ass he had ever seen, his little glow bug began to grind down, basically humping his waist. Mitch could feel Jonas getting harder, and Mitch himself was already there, let him tell you.

It surprised him more than anybody that this kid could get him going so easily.

Mitch licked and nibbled all around Joey’s face until the boy brought his lips to him gratefully.

Then, Jonas started picking at Mitch’s shirt.

Mitch started to get nauseous.

“Uh, Joey, I don’t—there’s somethin’ wrong with me—I—“

Jonas brought his lips to Mitch’s horse ones to shut him up. “I get it, Mitch. Don’t worry.” He put his hands to the older boy’s face, scratching his scruff lovingly. “Just make me feel good. I wanna make you feel good, too.”

Jonas was full-body blushing now, and Mitch wanted to melt through this crappily-upholstered rollercoaster seat. What did he do to deserve to get here?

He simply grinned and kissed the breath out of Jonas. His hand found his way down the front of Jonas’. He pressed down teasingly and the boy tensed up, before letting out a downright _pornographic_ moan.

Jonas got up quickly enough that Mitch involuntarily whined at the loss of contact. He was soon hushed, not by Jonas himself, but by his hands pushing down his pants and grabbing for Mitch’s. Thankfully, Mitch had no such qualms about the appearance of his dick, unlike his stomach.

When Jonas hopped back onto Mitch, his thighs squeezing comfortingly around him, Mitch groaned and grabbed at that ass again, just because he could. He sucked a series of hickies into Jonas’ neck as the other boy gripped and scratched his shoulders, their dicks rubbing together intoxicatingly.

“D’you—condom? Have…unhh…one?” Jonas panted into his neck.

Mitch leaned sideways to grab for his pants. In fact, in his wallet there was a condom wrapper, partially opened, with a piece of gum. He looked at Jonas to see if the other was suddenly uninterested, but Jonas just ground his hips impatiently.

“You’re fuckin’ insatiable, Joey!” Mitch was downright giddy. Did he do this to him? Did he make Jonas so desperate for him that he couldn’t properly speak or stay still?

Is anything in life real anymore?

Mitch flicked the gum in a random direction and rolled the condom onto himself. There was a little lube on it, but not enough to make Joey comfortable, and Mitch wasn’t about to make his baby’s first time a shit-show.

“How’s bout we just—in between for now?” Mitch asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to run Jonas off. He, mostly, didn’t want Joey to say, “Well there isn’t going to be a next time so let’s just get this over now!”

Joey was pretty much half listening, so he just nodded and jumped off Mitch to bend over the rail in front, his knees locked together.

Mitch groaned, bit into his right ass cheek because he fuckin’ _could._

Then, he lined himself up, pressing into that tight heat (that would be so much better if he were _in_ his Joey, but that’s neither here nor there) and bringing his hand down to grab at Jonas’ length. His other hand gripped his shoulder and brought Jonas to stand up a little more so Mitch could suck more hickies into his neck and shoulders. Claw down his back. Ruin him.

Jonas’ knuckles turned white as he gripped the safety bar for dear life. If he opened his eyes, he looked down at the park, far, far down. It set a zing of fear through him, which oddly added to his arousal.

How did he get here? How did he get to letting Mitch fuck his thighs, being on this roller coaster, not worrying about Dean for once? Ugh, he didn’t want to think about Dean right now. So, he conjured up more lights and swirled them around the boys. Mitch was panting wetly into Jonas’ neck and his drool cooled on his shoulders. Jonas kind of liked the contrast because he was honestly heating up from the lustful heat he was giving off.

Fuck, Mitch’s dick kept pressing against his balls. His hand kept twisting just right. He was close…

“Mitch…Mitch…I’m—“

The older boy fucked harder, almost bruising his thighs. “C’mon, Joey. You can do it, baby. Come for me.”

He bit into his shoulder greedily, and Jonas came with a, “FUCK!”

Mitch thrust harder and harder, his grunts growing louder and louder. When he started shooting, Jonas screamed too.

BECAUSE MITCH CAUSED THE FUCKING ROLLER COASTER TO START ZOOMING DOWN THE TRACK.

It came to a stop before the boys could crest another hill in the ride, but Jonas was still shaking, feeling like he was just thrown off of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Mitch cackled and wrapped his arms around Jonas’ delicious middle, dragging him to sit down on top of him.

“I’m s—sorry—he he—Spots…WHOO! That wasn’t planned, I swear.” Mitch kept laughing like a fool. Soon, Jonas reluctantly started laughing too, melting into Mitch’s warm embrace.

After a minute, the come and drool started cooling off, itching and making their skin crawl.

“Ugh,” Jonas muttered as he wiped cum off of his stomach before he picked up his pants and put them on with a humph here and a grunt there. Mitch just lay back and enjoyed the view. He was used to feeling gross.

When Jonas got his shirt on and turned around to see Mitch watching without inhibitions, he blushed hard. Mitch now knew how far down that blush went, and he grinned wolfishly.

Jonas shook his head with a small grin and thrust the tattered pair of jeans and “JUICY” briefs at Mitch. “Stop that.”

“Stop what? Lookin’ at how hot you are?”

He slipped on his pants, almost falling off the tracks on purpose to make Jonas grab his wrist. Jonas narrowed his eyes and sat beside him quietly, waiting for the older boy to put himself together.

“You know—I heard you. In the bathroom the other day.” Mitch froze up, clenched his jaw. His sexual high had officially started to deflate. He said nothing.

Jonas continued anyways. “I’m not gonna—preach, or whatever. I just want you to know that I understand. I’m here for you.” Jonas lightly put his hand on top of Mitch’s and the older boy snatched his hand away before he had time to think. He looked over and saw Jonas shrink in on himself.

Mitch cursed inwardly, and turned bodily towards Joey. “I—“ it was hard to spit the words out, since he’d never used them before. “I appreciate that, Spots. Thanks. For not, y’know, ‘preachin’,” he used air quotes with a quirk of his lip. Jonas looked up from his huddled position, and nodded in understanding, but he didn’t unfold.

That was Mitch’s fault. G-d, why did he have to be an ass and flinch away? Why couldn’t he take human decency towards him without spazzing the fuck out?

Mitch hesitantly wrapped his arms around Jonas. The sideways hug was awkward, especially post sex, but Jonas didn’t seem to care. He sunk into it seamlessly and lay his head on Mitch’s shoulder, kissing his neck gently.

“Soooo,” Mitch cleared the air after a while of quietly watching the lights dance in front of them. “This isn’t a one-time thing, is it?” He tried to keep the hope out of his voice (it didn’t work).

He could feel Jonas’ smile through his shirt. “You mean on the roller coaster? Yeah no, this is the last time I am having sex on a roller coaster.”

Mitch jabbed his side and tried to hide his delight at the answering giggle. “But, no. This isn’t a one-time thing. I hope.”

Mitch nodded, satisfied, and leaned his head back.

Jonas manipulated the light to make fireworks, because that’s how both boys felt inside.

Whatta night, Mitch thought to himself as he kissed the crown of Joey’s head.

What a night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos would b appreciated!! love all of u!!! only nice concrit pls


End file.
